One Hundred Arabian Nights
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka is a beautiful princess betrothed to a handsome prince from Persia. The most interesting thing about her are the stories she tells. But one story is still a mystery, her own. Will her father still force her to marry this prince? We shall see after 100 days have passed, Maka will make her decision. M for possible language and mostly content (possible lemon/limes?) R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters, or the original story of **_**Arabian Nights**_

**One Hundred Arabian Nights**

Introduction: It was another beautiful day in Bagdad, the sun was shining, and the sweet scent of fresh market food filled the streets. Perched up high above the poor town was a majestic castle, its walls protected it from unwanted visitors. The castle was a brilliant cream color, the towers held gold tops that were the same shape of a Hershey's kiss candy. There was a set of large doors leading into the castle, they were a light oak wood and held large handles that made it look as if a giant, rather than a Sultan, lived within. The castle seemed like a peaceful home, but it was quite the contrary.

"I said NO!" The shrill voice of a young woman emerged from her petite and well curved body, her fists clamped shut and her jade eyes full of fury.

"But Maka." An older voice was clearly begging the young woman to concede to his wish.

"I won't do it! No matter how much you beg father!"

"But he'll be here any moment and you're not dressed to meet him yet."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I wear this everyday." Maka stomped her foot at her father, hands still in fists. She was wearing a two piece ensemble, the top part tight to her decently developed chest, exposing her perfectly flat stomach, and the bottom part were a pair of the norm loose fitting fabric that tightened at her small ankles. It was a jade color, to bring out her eyes; the hem of her shirt and the belt of her pants were embroidered with gold trim and gems that glistened when the light reflected off of them. This woman had a small hourglass figure and was proud of it; her skin a shade of light ivory in contrast to her bright jade eyes. Her hair was a golden blond that was clear down her back, reaching just about her backside, the only thing in her hair was a round gold crown with an emerald stone in its center. She was beautiful to look at, the desire of every man in Bagdad that is if they knew what she looked like. Her father (Spirit, also known as the foolish Sultan) was quite overprotective of his precious daughter, though she tired of his overprotective ways. She wanted to go out and see the world, or at least go outside the palace walls. Maka had a defiant spirit; she longed for adventure, and dreaded the thought of being married to a complete stranger. She wanted to be of some form of help to people, even if she wasn't very good social wise. Maka was a wise girl, who would get run away with her emotions, and from time to time threw violent fits, yet she was truly kind to those that meant a great deal to her. Thus, she was reluctant with her father, whom always had a concubine or two hidden somewhere in the palace, where Maka hopefully wouldn't find them. She always hated her father for leaving her mother after she gave birth to Maka, he kept the child and practically threw her aside. The newest dilemma was Maka's future, Spirit had his heart set on having Maka marry a prince from a foreign land who could keep her safe but Maka was against the idea of being married altogether, since most Sultans, or princes would often turn to concubines. Maka didn't want to end up like her mother, thus she had been avoiding the subject of marriage, but she is now twenty and must find a suitable husband, or become a concubine herself, something her father wouldn't allow.

"Maka, you're twenty years old now! You know what that means, you either find a husband or you become . . ."

"A harlot? Ya I know dad, but I refuse to marry some stranger, and he'll get concubines anyway, if he doesn't have them already. Then I'll be thrown to the curb to take care of the baby, just like mom." Maka's demeanor changed, she held herself, her arms folded in a protective and hurt manor. Her eyes were no longer beaming with fury, but a sorrowful look. Her father sighed and turned his blue eyes to the floor, his rather long hair flowing to cover his face. Spirit didn't really look old enough to be a father; he was in his late thirties and was in good shape. He wore a white robe with gold trim and some gems, his head piece was turban like and white like his robe with gold near the center of his head and a large blue gem at the center of the gold trim sitting just above his forehead. His hair was often sticking out under his "hat" and he was clean-shaven, thus trying to impress his lovers. He often didn't feel guilt about his actions until Maka caught him, which was happening less often since she tried to avoid him at all costs. Making Spirit feel less guilty, but torn away from his beloved daughter, thus this was the only thing he could do for her even if he did have to force it on her.

"Now Maka, I know I'm not the best father, but this is for your own good. Now go put something nice on before he gets here. That's an order, not a request." His voice was finally stern, yet it still held its pleading tone.

"On one condition." Maka raised her head; her eyes back to their defiant state.

"What's that?"

"Give me time. I'll get to know this prince, but give me at least three months."

"Fine, you have one hundred days to decide whether or not this suitor is worthy, if not I'll give you a week to move back in and we'll find you another suitor and start all over again."

"Deal." Maka held out her hand, to which her father grasped it and shook it in agreement. Thus the deal was made and our story now begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Day One: Prince Soul

"Ha! I'll show him! I have one hundred days to drive this prince insane, then I'll keep avoiding all the princes, who knows maybe I'll make this a hobby." Maka lifted her hands as her handmaiden undressed her.

"Maka, maybe this isn't a good idea." Maka's handmaiden, also her closest friend chirped up, her voice kind and collective. She was taller than Maka with creamy skin, a large bust and long brown hair with bright indigo eyes.

"Ya, and you never know, you could find someone you like." Maka's other handmaiden and friend also piped in, her voice a bit more harsh and commanding. She had shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin tanned and looked relatively similar to her younger sister, who inherited all the curves.

"YA! Maka could fall in love." Maka's youngest handmaiden, the younger sister, was childish and carried a high-pitched tone. Her hair short and blond with the same bright blue eyes; she was well curved and energetic. Maka appreciated their insights, along with their company, though she did get tired of them butting into her life.

"Ughhh, thanks guys for your opinions, but I don't think I'm ready to be married yet, if I ever even decide to get married." Maka put her arms down and walked over to her mirror. She was pleased with her appearance; her body somehow even seemed more exposed. Her dress was tight, there was a white leotard, then a sheer fabric began at her neck and went down to the floor. It was similar to a rob that clung to her neck and made a "v" shape exposing the front part of her neck down to her chest, a ling separating it from either side of her body with a gold trim on ever edge of the fabric, the belt was tight around her small waist and was gold with a large purple gem with a gold ring in the center of it, laying on the area of her belly button. Due to the belt being so tight, the fabric went out at her waist, giving her a very princess-like appearance. She liked this "dress," if it could even be called that, considering the fact that the fabric was so thin and light.

"Wow Maka, you look stunning!" The handmaiden with the long brown hair and indigo eyes smiled brilliantly.

"Thanks Tsubaki." Maka responded with a soft smile.

"And now it's time for the finishing touches, Patty go get Maka's purple sandals." The girl with the shoulder length blond hair called after her younger sister Patty.

"Right Liz!" Patty hollered back at her older sister. Patty walked back with a pair of pointed sandals that covered Maka's foot entirely, just leaving enough space for her to slip the shoe on and off.

"Thanks Patty."

"No problem."

"Now, my turn." Liz grabbed her make-up box and prepared Maka's face with some foundation, powder, light pink blush, lavender and purple eye shadow, light brown eye-liner, black mascara, and pink lip-gloss.

"Perfect! He'll keel over in seconds." Liz put on a see through white veil over Maka's face, just covering her nose and the bottom half of her face just above her neck.

"Great. What about my . . ."

"Hair? I got you covered." Tsubaki came over with a long white veil to match her face veil.

"Perfect." Tsubaki smiled.

"So I'm wearing it like usual?"

"Not quite, I just wanted to see how it would look. I have some gold bands to tie it up."

"Like Princess Jasmine!" Patty hollered after Tsubaki.

"Exactly." Tsubaki pulled Maka's long golden blond hair into a loose ponytail and tied another band in, making it look like Princess Jasmine's hair, though her bangs were straight across her face, hardly allowing anyone to view her large beautiful jade eyes.

"Now here's a new headpiece." Tsubaki pulled out a golden headpiece that looked almost like Jasmine's, though the center stone matched the one on her belt. The headpiece wasn't fully round, but made a "v" shape that pointed to its center, then curving around the rest of her head.

"You look stunning!" Liz smiled as Tsubaki put on the veil once again.

"Yay." Maka chimed menacingly.

"You look pretty!" Patty jumped up and down.

"I'm going to miss you Maka." Tsubaki began to cry.

"Don't start that! I'll be back in one hundred days, three months . . . before you know it." Maka brought a tissue over to her friend.

"But I do think we should say goodbye."

"Not goodbye Liz, just a 'See you soon.'" Maka retorted.

"See you soon Maka!" Patty ran over and hugged her, before picking up her giraffe stuffed animal and walking to her bedchamber; she was never very emotional, just crazy.

"See you soon Maka." Liz gave Maka a hug, collecting her things and joining Patty.

"See you soon?" Maka held her arms out at Tsubaki, making the fabric flow with her movement, the sleeves just reaching her small wrists.

"Yes, see you soon my friend." Tsubaki ran over to Maka, giving her a tight embrace.

"Yes you will." Maka tried not to allow herself to cry.

"Well I better get packing."

"Nonsense Maka, Blackstar and Kid already did all that for you."

"What?"

"Yep, Spirit already had everything of yours sent over so you don't have to worry about it."

"But what about my room."

"You didn't look around too well when you walked in. Everything that could be moved out was already."

Maka looked around and noticed her room was the same cream shade as when they first moved into the palace, only her mirror was present.

"You're right, huh, seems like this prince is getting the better of me already."

"Haha." Tsubaki and Maka began laughing, as a voice emerged from the doorway.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Dad?" Maka looked over at her father.

"Wow Maka, you look beautiful." Spirit was taken aback at how beautiful his daughter was.

"You think?" Maka looked herself over and smiled at her dad's approval. Though she didn't like him, she did love him and yearned for his attention.

"Yes I do. Soul's here."

"Soul?"

"The prince I told you about. Today is day one of the next hundred days you are to spend with him at his palace. I hope everything goes well." Spirit carried a proud yet somber tone in his kind voice.

"See Tsubaki, only ninety-nine days to go!" Maka was enthusiastic, though on the inside she was panicking. **Soul hu? I wonder what he's like. **Maka thought to herself as Tsubaki and Spirit left the room, leaving her mind to wonder.

"Spirit! So good to see you." The devilishly handsome young man stretched out his strong arm towards his confidante.

"And you as well Soul." Spirit took the young man's hand, looking him over as his prey. He was the same, he was tall, definitely a foot taller than Maka and had the same shark-like smile with his white hair and red eyes.

"Maka should be out soon." Spirit's voice was becoming more and more despondent now.

"Why the subdued tone friend? Would you rather her marry some stranger than a good acquaintance of yours?"

"That's the thing Soul, I don't, but she does still consider you a stranger."

"Well we won't be for long, here she comes." Soul whispered over to his companion.

"Maka, darling, this is Soul Evans, the prince of Persia."

"Hello." Maka strutted over to the prince, trying to get a better look at him. **Eyck, he looks so old! **Maka got a glimpse of his white-silvery hair under his cream turban-like hat. She immediately noticed his crimson red eyes that looked shockingly life threatening, yet they drew her in. She noticed his smile and was aghast at his sharp teeth, practically lethal. He was tanned, though his cloak didn't help out telling whether or not that was true, Maka had to look at his lean face, sizable hands, and his strong neck to tell. He reminded her of Prince Ali Ababua with his cream suit and his golden pointed shoes. **Dressed to impress much? **Maka thought to herself, until she remembered what she was wearing as she rolled her eyes, finally standing in front of the prince, observing how handsome he really was, but not allowing herself to fall for his tricks.

"Spirit, she's stunning! Where have you been hiding her all these years?"

"From you my boy!"

"Haha." The two friends just laughed while Maka was becoming impatient.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, I'm Prince Soul Evans of Persia, but you can call me Soul dearest." His tone carried a very light Persian accent.

"Pleased to meet you Soul." Maka gave a dainty curtsy.

"Hmm, are you sure you want to do this Spirit?"

"Well, there is a compromise I didn't tell you about." Spirit twiddled his fingers.

"And what's that?" Soul seemed to have changed personalities, becoming slightly irked.

"Maka has decided that rather than marriage, I give her a hundred days to decide whether or not she'll marry you."

"Three months?" Soul was clearly irritated now.

"Yes Soul, you have three months to impress me, or I'm walking out on this arrangement. And don't you dare take this out on my father, it was my idea."

"Huh, a princess that doesn't want to get married, a father who doesn't want to loose his precious daughter to a brothel, and a prince who gets thrown into the picture. This should be interesting." Soul huffed out his anger, turning slightly red, but calming down after he let out his opinion.

"Yes is should be, care to show me to your . . . ?" Maka huffed out, becoming slightly turned off by his short temper.

"Way of transportation? It's a caravan; we'll be on the elephant. It's actually quite comfortable." Soul held out his hand.

"Ready Maka?" His voice was suddenly calm and charming again.

"Yes." Maka went to reach for his hand, until she realized there was one person she hadn't say goodbye to.  
"Goodbye father." Maka held her father close, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek before taking Soul's hand.

"Alright, up we go." Soul lifted Maka up onto the elephant's back, where a box sat and concealed the two.

"Wow, it's rather . . ."

"Comfortable?" Soul tried to finish her sentence for her, his crimson eyes trying to show dominance, along with the tone of his voice.

"Spacious." Maka corrected, setting her legs to her left side, away from Soul, as she peered out the curtain.

"Don't fall off princess, it's a long way down." Soul grumbled.

"Oh I won't, I just wanted to get one last look so I remember what it looks like." **Goodbye Bagdad, I'll see you soon.**

Nighttime had approached suddenly, as did Soul's palace. It was enormous, at least twice the size of Maka's old home. She looked to see the pure white palace with numerous mosaic windows, the doors were made of gold, and the tops of the towers were round with large majestic gold flags swayed with the breeze. She was in awe of its splendor and couldn't wait to see the inside.

"It's gorgeous Soul."

"Why thank you."

Both sounding so earnest with their opinions, at the moment they were getting along quite nicely, though the whole ride over they were silent. They finally arrived at the stables, which were well kept.

"Down you go princess." Soul grabbed Maka's waist and helped her down, observing every curve on her body, starting from her feet and leading up to her brilliant jade eyes.

"Thank you. May I help you with something?" Maka looked deep into his eyes, observing a mixture of lust and a faint sight of hope.

"Hmm? No, I was just observing your dress, it's rather revealing."

Maka looked at Soul questioningly.

"I like it." Soul smiled that same shark-like smile, making Maka smile back at him, but with more attitude rather than approval.

"I think I got it Soul."

"What?"

"You can let go now."

Soul looked down at Maka's waist and observed that he never let her go.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." Maka walked away, swaying her hips, out of nature rather than trying to impress him for that was the last thing she wanted to do.

**Hmm, this should be an interesting one hundred days.** Soul thought to himself as he walked after her, never breaking his gaze from her very long and toned legs.

"And this is the courtyard, there are numerous gardeners here keeping all of these plants alive." Soul was showing Maka around, though it was hard to see, with only torches being their form of light.

"Hey Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you show me around tomorrow? I'm exhausted." Maka let out a small yawn, stretching out her arms, making herself stretch, also instinct, but it rather entertained Soul.

"Sure, whatever you like princess." Soul gave Maka a smirk and went to hold her hand, to which she consented to, being to tired to argue.

"Hmm, you can call me Maka ya know."

"Oh thank you oh gracious Maka for giving me permission." Soul bowed to Maka, making her laugh, which he rather liked.

"Haha, Soul, stop teasing, hu I'm so tired."

"Woaw! I gotcha." Soul picked Maka up bridal style, carrying her to her bedchamber, her eyes slowly closing.

"Hmm, I'm so sorry, just so tired." Maka let out a rather large yawn, and rather than stretching out, she snuggled into Soul, instinctively.

"Here we are."

"I can't sleep in this." Maka picked up her fabric.

"Would you like me to help you?" Soul gave Maka a sly look.

"What? You don't have any handmaidens."

"Nope, sorry love, I'm a man, I only have male gardeners and male cooks around."

Maka was slightly shocked.

"What? No concubines?"

"None, it's not cool to sleep around with women."

"Hmm alright, I'll give you that. Fine you can help me, do you know where my things are?"

"Yep, here." Soul walked over to a cream dresser.

"Can you get my nightwear out?"

"Sure, this?" Soul held out a thick fabric resembling a dress.

"Yes, thank you."

"Now what?"

"Turn around after you leave it on the bed."

Soul did so obediently.  
"Good, now no peeking."

"I can't promise anything."

"Soul!" Maka stomped her foot and fisted her hands.

"Fine." Soul turned around, facing a large mirror that gave him a perfect angle. Maka didn't notice and began with taking off her belt, next her headpiece, shoes, hairbands, and then finally her leotard. She faced Soul unknowingly; luckily her hair covered her, it being wavy rather than its straight nature. She bent over as she slipped it off, then tiptoeing to the bed to get her nightgown, quickly slipping it over her head.

"Done."

Soul quickly turned around, and began to undress himself, starting with his turban, then his cloak, shoes, shirt, and then his pants. Maka was stunned; she turned around as Soul slipped his thumbs onto his belt.

"Soul! What are you doing!?"

"I need to get into my night wear as well."

"But why didn't you do that in your room?"

"I am."

"What!?"

"You didn't think we were going to sleep in different rooms did you?"

"Yes!"

This was indeed a problem, a very large problem. Soul finally put on a nightshirt that covered him from neck to ankles.

"Happy now?"

"Yes." Maka nodded as she finished putting her things away.

"You're really alright with sleeping with me?"

"So long as you behave."  
"I'm not promising anything."

"I highly doubt you'll like me if I'm angry."

"I don't disagree completely."

"Hmm, we'll see soon enough."

"Right, can we go to bed now?"

"Yes." Maka walked over to the colossal bed, seeing that various covered pillows practically hid the white sheets. She pushed them off her side and finally found the end of the blankets and pulled them off, snuggling into a ball on her side, her back to Soul.

"Night Soul."

"Goodnight Maka." Soul turned out the light and got into bed right behind Maka.

"Soul? You're supposed to be on your side."

"I'm not doing anything." Soul nuzzled his chin into her neck, though she was annoyed, it did feel right in a strange way. His hands were at her waist and his groin touching her backside.

"Soul, too close. This is your last warning."

"Hmmm." Soul pretended to be asleep.

"I warned you." Maka quickly turned and kneed Soul just above the groin.

"Uhhhh! What the hell Maka!?"

"Hey, I warned you." Maka turned back around.

"Shi*! Fine, but don't come crying to me when it gets cold."

"Whatever." Maka stretched her legs out, trying not to touch Soul. Unfortunately he was right, the sheets weren't enough to keep her warm, and thus she was shivering.

"Ugh, come here." Soul turned Maka around to face him; his hands were rubbing her arms, causing her to warm up.

"T-thank you." Maka snuggled into Soul's chest, quickly falling asleep to his warmth.

"You're welcome princess." Soul kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep not too long after.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Two: Memories and a Day to Wonder

The sun streamed in over the massive white bed, the two fast asleep. Maka didn't want to fight the urge to nuzzle in under Soul's chin; it just felt so right being there, until his hand slid down her back.

"Soul. It's too early." Maka's voice was groggy and threatening.

"Mmmm, then just let me have my way." Soul suddenly pulled Maka in, his hands tightening around her small waist, and then sliding down to her backside.

"Soul!" Maka tried to pull away but she was trapped, she began to feel panic overcome her. Suddenly she felt Soul's chest, he took off his nightshirt! Panic was present and Maka didn't like it. Then his lips were on her neck, breathing sweet hot air onto her cold ivory skin.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Soul's voice was growling at Maka, and full of lust. She kept silent, and was confused as to why. Did she really want this? Though she just met the man the other day. Her instincts were kicking in, but in the wrong direction. His tongue was on her skin now, clearly tasting her, Maka's throat closed up, unable to let her voice emerge. Soul's tongue was followed by numerous kisses, sweet and caring rather than rough and of pure lust. She rather enjoyed the sweetness of his touch, what was she thinking! Then his fingertips emerged, tracing her spinal cord and finally reaching her neck. She gasped at how he massaged her scalp, with all the love in the world it seemed. She loved it, every single moment of it, but she dare not tell him. Then his lips caught her attention, they hovered over hers, suddenly he was looking at her, not at her body, her face, or her expression, but into her soul. He was really asking if this was ok with her. She nodded her head and cupped his face in response. Thus he closed the distance, allowing his lips to brush hers before he kissed her, gently and lovingly. Maka felt she had ceased breathing, her head spinning, and her mind turning to mush. She opened her mouth to gasp, but rather, Soul took advantage of the moment and stuck his tongue in, venturing in the deepest parts of her oral canal. Maka opened her eyes to look at his expression; it was purely innocent, his eyes closed and his lips doing all the work. She thus closed her eyes and let Soul continue to take control, she let him venture, as he desired she tried to follow his movements with great success, she even earned herself a growl that emerged from deep inside his chest. Maka grabbed fistfuls of his hair and rolled him on top of her, Soul continued to growl in conquest. Soul's lips slowly separated form hers as he looked at her face, her eyes were hazy and full of . . . love? Soul smirked and looked at Maka's long and curved neck, he licked his lips and slowly pressed them to her skin, earning a light moan from Maka's part. Then and unwanted knock was at the door, and Soul was clearly furious.

"WHAT!" His voice was threatening and frightened Maka, he pulled himself off of her and stormed over to the door, Maka found the opportunity to sneak into the bath. She turned on the hot water as she heard Soul's voice fail at a whisper, she giggled in reply. Maka filled the tub with bubbles, in case Soul got any ideas, and she let the nightdress fall to the floor as she slipped in.

"Mmmm, I love a warm bath in the morning."

"As do I princess, but I don't leave my lover in wonderment as to where I went off too." His voice was clearly irritated and she only giggled as to how grumpy he was in the morning.

"You laugh at my pain princess?"

"No, and you can call me Maka." She got a washcloth and began to bathe herself, seeing that Soul wasn't planning on leaving the room anytime soon.

"Fine, Maka, I'm going on a run, I'll leave you in peace." Soul nodded his head and walked out, Maka turned to face him but he was gone. **He didn't put up much of a fight. **Maka was growing more and more curious as to who this prince really was, and why he first tried taking advantage of her, to being loving and gentle, to clearly being and frustration, and now he leaves her.

"He's so confusing." Maka whispered as she washed her hair, humming a lullaby her mother used to sing. Little did she know that Soul hadn't left the room, he was curious about her too, but refused to let her figure him out so soon, after all, this was their first full day together, and so far it was going rather well he thought. Though he did kick himself for going so far with the young princess just this morning. He thought about their age difference, though it wasn't much, he felt guilty all the more. She had just turned twenty and he was going on his twenty-eighth year in a matter of weeks. He never thought he'd ever desire to marry someone so young, but Maka was different than the other princesses he had met. She was mature, and beautiful from within, her body also pleased him, but that was not why he loved her so. Yes, he loved her, he always had, since the first time he saw her, on her tenth

Birthday.

He was going to see his friend Spirit, who was practically like a father to him in his adolescent years, and Soul was thus invited to Maka's party. Soul recalled Spirit whispering to him that he didn't want his "Precious Maka" to marry a stranger but someone like Soul, he laughed at the though of marrying someone so much younger than him, that is until he met her. She had the same silky ivory skin and beaming jade eyes, those eyes that pierced right through his soul. Her golden blond hair was up in pigtails and she wore a cute purple dress that was off the shoulders, her crown was small and golden with a jade stone that sat at the center. She looked so grown up at her age, and she was rather separated from the crowd, reading a book out in the menagerie. Soul merely wanted to "dump" his present and leave, but all he wanted was to be near the little princess. Maka never noticed Soul taking a seat next to her, nor the fact that he was gazing at her beauty, she merely continued reading, until she finally completed her task.

"Done!" Maka slammed the book and put it down next to her, on the opposite side of Soul. He began to chuckle his low base laugh as to her not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Can I help you?" She had a certain tone that made it seem more of a "Leave" attitude than anything else.

"I beg your pardon princess?" Soul was confused, amused, but confused.

"Well, you've been staring at me since you walked in, you never announced your presence, and you sit next to me without my permission. Therefore, you're either a prince, or a major pervert." Maka looked up into Soul's crimson eyes, never shedding the slightest hint of fear for his blood-colored eyes or his razor teeth and snowy white hair. He wore similar attire to her party, except he was in a beige and golden brown suit. He couldn't help but smirk at how clever she was, and how brave.

"My, my, you are quite the catch. I would love to make you my bride someday." Soul placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, giving her a light peck on the lips.

"You are brave." Maka let out a huff and looked at the box he was holding, Soul traced her gaze and held the box out to her.

"It's for you little princess, I have traveled far to bring you this present, I hope you like it." Soul gave an earnest smile, hoping she would be pleased and give him a kiss herself.

"I'll be the judge of that. Thank you." Maka reached out for the gift and placed it in her small lap, beholding the splendid wrapping. The paper was of the purest blue like the ocean and the bow was shimmering silver, reflecting the wrapping paper. Her small hands untied the ribbon and slowly tearing off the wrapping paper like any princess would do. She gasped at the gift, her eyes watering.

"It's beautiful." She smiled in admiration as she pulled out her gift. It was a crown, and one like she had never seen. It was gold and clearly meant to be warn around her head, the back was well rounded, but the front was a "v" shape that brought attention to the large purple gem with a gold ring around it. Maka wasn't one much for girly things, but she did love the unique qualities the crown had. She had never seen such a precious gem, it beheld a purple glow, but if she looked deeper, there were shards of glittering diamonds that were sparkling with every movement, and if she put it near the water, it reflected a hue of turquoise, and in the sun, it appeared to be jade, just like her eyes. She tried it on; it was a little big for her.

"You'll grow into it in no time at all." Soul smiled down at the overjoyed princess.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him, trying not to cry out of joy.

"I'm glad you like it little princess." Soul felt his heart skip a beat when he saw how enchanted she was, and that he was the cause of that enchantment. Maka leaned on Soul's shoulder as he wrapped his long arm around her tiny waist.

"What's your name prince?" Maka looked up at Soul inquiringly.

"It's a secret." Soul put his index finger up to his lips, making Maka smile. Soul leaned down and looked into her eyes, loving the way they beamed so brightly. She gave him another sweet smile and looked deep into his eyes. She neared him and watched his lips, then looking back into his eyes. She was brushing his lips with her breath, and Soul was barely breathing now. Then she finally let their skins touch, her heart leapt into the heavens, and Soul held his breath. It was a simple kiss, lip to lip and nothing more, Soul couldn't have asked for a better first kiss, and Maka felt the same.

"Will I ever see you again?" Maka was holding his hand, never wanting to let go.

"Rest assure princess, I'll be back for you." Soul kissed her hand and leapt onto his stallion, ridding off toward his kingdom. Maka felt tears streaming down her eyes.

Maka opened her eyes and realized she was crying at a memory long put to rest. She finally realized Soul was that same prince, and she wasn't going to let him get away. She didn't have the faintest idea how she got under the covers, but she stretched out, the silk robe embracing her soft skin. She smelt of sweet honey and cocoa butter, her favorite body wash, her scent shortly filling the room. She looked to her wardrobe and found her usual attire and was ready in a matter of minutes. She put on her veils and was out the door, until she realized, she had no idea where to go. She looked down the hallway and realized no one was around, that she was alone. She smiled at the opportunity to look around the palace, but she would have liked it if Soul were with her. But she fisted her hands and began to walk down the hallway leading to enormous closed doors. She looked at the first door to her right and decided this would be her first stop. The door was definitely wooden, but painted black like the midnight sky, she observed the golden handle and turned the knob, hearing a clicking sound as the door creaked open. Maka looked around for a window, since the room was pitch black, luckily she found what felt like a soft fabric, and she slowly pulled it to the side, revealing the sun and the spotless room. Maka looked around to find an enormous library from floor to the twenty-foot ceiling; she was so ecstatic she almost cried. But she wanted to see more, she thus left the library and went to another door not too far away and she opened it. Light was streaming in and she opened up the curtains, she looked around to see a bedchamber, it was a spare bedroom. She looked at the bed that was half the size of the one in her room, the sheets purple, silk pillows covering the bed. They were all colorful and a canopy hung over the bed making it look majestic and graceful. The floor was tiled with brilliant blues and greens all in geometric shapes across the floor. Maka spun around, trying to follow the confusing yet interact patterns. She giggled to herself as she felt her head spin in a whirl as she looked up at the ceiling to see paintings of more geometric shapes, she followed them to another wall across the room, two large wooden with black handles along with black bolts to hold it in place. She pushed the doors in and observed the jungle before her; she was in awe. There were birds of every shape and color flying around the ceiling, Maka turned quickly to shut the doors behind her. She then walked deeper in, as if she was being called in by some unknown presence within the room. She observed some of the ground to be harsh and dry dirt, but other parts were muddy and hard to walk in, which she managed to avoid. Maka looked around a corner and found a long protective coat and a pair of goulashes, she quickly put the attire on over her glorious ensemble, trying not to get it dirty. She then recognized a small shed and found that there were things to water the plants with and to feed the animals as well. She thus pulled herself away from the windows and looked around some more. She found a small pond with koi fish and lily pads, along with some amphibians. She smiled at them and looked up suddenly, to be face to face with a cub. It was a tiger cub and the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. It was gentle, but she kept a close eye on its fangs and claws, it allowed her to pet it softly and slowly and she rather enjoyed talking to it.

"May I name you?"

The cub purred under Maka's gentle touch.

"I would like to call you Raja. How does that sound?"

The cub meowed in recognition of its new name.

"You are just so adorable! I wish I could take you with me." Maka petted its face tenderly, and gave it one last hug before she put the coat and goulashes back and headed out the door. She found yet another door just a few feet away, this door was bronze with black handles, Maka was extremely curious about this room, she found it to be a music room with a large grand piano in the center of the room. There was a corner that held a desk with sheet paper and various pens to write with. She saw what look like lyrics and sheet notes thrown all over the desk. Maka looked and found some couches and a small bar on the other side of the room. She could tell that mainly one person in particular would come in here and work on his music. Next was a simple wooden door that opened easily, no handles. It was at the end of the hall and near a backdoor that clearly lead to the courtyard. Maka walked into to see black and white tiling to which she made out a large and happy cook holding a plate of simmering chicken. She had realized she hadn't eaten yet and she was rather hungry. She looked at the clock, it was already one o'clock and she thus looked around to see what there was. She found a large cabinet with breads, honeys, sugar, flour, and various spices and cooking necessities. She found the fridge, which had milk, cream, juice, fresh fruit and vegetables, and other yogurts and chilled treats. She found a freezer with millions of flavors of ice cream, and another meat freezer with steaks, ribs and other meat products that made Maka's mouth water. She decided on a simple bowl of fresh fruit and some yogurt, she had to keep herself fit. When she was finished, she walked over to a modern looking sink with gold faucets and began to wash her dishes; she put them up to dry and looked around to find a small bar and an assortment of china. Maka walked out and found a door just across the kitchen, which was odd since none of the other doors were right across from each other. She found the doors were black and sport-like. She found a TV that covered an entire wall and she found a large couch with numerous cushions and blankets. There was another bar that took up the entire back wall and a pool table. There was a small corner that was pure pillows and cushions, with a canopy keeping it like a hideaway. She smiled picturing Soul all cuddled into it during naptime. She laughed and pushed through the doors, only to see the little devil in the kitchen getting some food himself.

"Hu?" Soul's voice was soft, but loud enough to alarm Maka. She rushed the opposite direction, hoping she wouldn't be seen. She found two large white doors and slipped in, reassured when Soul's footsteps past the two enormous doors. Maka turned around and looked at the large room in front of her. The walls were an eggshell color and there were no windows, until Maka looked up to see the ceiling, its mosaics were all colorful and there were an abundance of flowers and an exotic garden that was painted into the shards of the window, Maka had never seen anything so intricate in her entire life. It was like a piece of art that was the ceiling revealing the heavens in that room. She felt she was standing there for hours trying to find some hidden story up there waiting for her to discover it, but her eyes finally broke their gaze and she looked down to eye level and found a painting. She looked to her left, another painting, on her right, yet another painting hung from the eggshell wall. She looked all around the room to find paintings being hung every which way. Then she began to move from painting to painting. One was of a beautiful exotic ballerina; her dark hair was in loose curls, her body strong but graceful. Her dark brown eyes were looking to the floor in complete concentration. Her arms were reaching back, in what looked like a flowing motion, her legs in point, the left foot in front of the right, helping her balance. She was in a "V" shape and made it look so intricate; Maka couldn't help but feel envious of her talent. The next painting was of scenery of a far off land Maka had never been to, but longed to venture to after seeing this well detailed painting. The ground was full of lush grass with wildflowers of hues of blues, purples, pinks, and yellow every so often creating a strange pattern that somehow made it all blend together. Maka noticed something different with this painting, the brushwork was more noticeable, and Maka could see clumps of paint thickly spread onto the medium sized canvas. She looked deeper into the painting and found a hidden cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney. She smiled at the warmth that cottage gave off; she wondered if there was a family living inside, a warm and loving family that were enjoying each other's company. Maka sighed at never knowing what that felt like, she thus walked over to the next painting finding it to be a single white rose that appeared to be dipped in some red gooey substance, Maka assumed it to be blood and shivered. But she wondered what the story was behind this shingle white rose, it looked so lonely with only its thorns to bring it comfort. As she backed up a little, she noticed that the blood looked like it was overflowing the whiteness of the rose, turning it red. Red, she smiled at the color, its vivid description of life. It was like a bright burning fire that kept the rose going, bringing a new hope of what lies ahead. She rather liked this painting, there were so many hidden meanings behind it, she felt her smile grew as she walked over to the other one. There was something strange about this one, either she was seeing things or the background was pure white and there were strips and lines that made up the painting. She stepped back and gasped at the now vivid picture that could only be made out at a distance. It was a white tiger sleeping in the snow, only the grayish and black rocks could help make out the fur, and its long eyelashes that were hardly noticeable until you looked really close. Maka walked over to the next painting, it was a mermaid perched up on a rock, its eyes looking right at her. The mermaid had soft pale blue eyes with long flowing red hair that was in wisps wrapping around her face but revealing her soft lips and blushed cheeks. Her hair was wavy and untamed, making her look both innocent and yet untamed, here long black eyelashes were straight and appeared to be stuck to her soft pale skin. She had a small bust that was uncovered, making Maka blush, but this was art. The form of the human body in its rare and most exposed form, every muscle and smoothness of the skin to eye of the beholder. Maka noticed some of her hair managed to cover her, but she was still very exposed, making Maka look to her small waist and large hips where her tail began. There were scales that started just under her belly button, they were scattered all over hips, finally starting around her groin area, but the scales never allowed anything unnecessary to show. Maka finally followed the tail, its scales shimmering off the sunlight; they were silver with pure turquoise being revealed. Her fins were long and curved towards the sky, her body forming a sideways "S" shape on the rock. Maka loved this graceful siren whose hands were in an interesting position. One held her balance on the rock and the other was outstretched to the viewer, calling them into to the deep abyss she called home. Maka looked up at her eyes again, they were begging, begging for attention, for warmth, for love, and for something other than the mystery of the ocean in which she lived.

"Hmm." Maka whispered as she walked to her next observation, it was a meadow with a single doe standing amidst the tall grass. It wasn't very colorful, but it was an interesting subject. Maka found that the remainder of the paintings were of the wild, some of a panther hiding amidst the tree trunks of the jungle. Then a tiger hidden in the ruins of India, some wolves in a snowstorm, and some exotic animals from lands she had never known. Maka wondered if Soul had gone to all of these places. She sighed as she noticed the center of the room held a single statue. It was marble and smooth, the subject was a little girl, she was sitting, her nose stuck in a book, but she looked like the happiest creature in the world. Maka shivered at how lonely she looked, but a small box was next to her on that bench, she looked and found a crown. Maka smiled and realized someone loved that little girl; they loved her enough to give her such a splendid gift. Maka had seen enough of the art gallery and was ready to discover some other realms of the palace. Maka found a simple black door and stepped through, finding a movie room with a large black TV, a popcorn stand, candy stand, soda fountain, movie listing, and actual theater seats. She was impressed but was wondering if there was a real theatre. Ironically when she entered into another small black door in the same movie theater section, she found a large theatre with various seating arrangements and she smiled. She walked out and saw two large gold doors almost directly across from where she was. She pushed the doors open and found clothes; there were closets full of shoes, purses, dresses, suits, and millions of clothes. She was curious to try some things on but she thought it would be better to wait. She finally walked down the hall a few doors down and found a simple white door; she slowly and quietly opened the door, revealing a nursery. She blushed and quickly walked out. The last two rooms Maka found, that were only separated by a door were the dance hall and the dining hall. She just looked at the largeness of the rooms and felt odd being there all alone, and thus she went, in search for a companion. She found herself wondering down the long hallway alone, she felt her eyes wonder only to notice that some parts of the ceiling were open so one could see the sky. Maka found herself spinning around and looking up, not a good combination, but she was really enjoying herself. She finally began to feel dizzy and no longer knew which direction she was going, until she ran into something solid and firm.

"Offff!" Maka slipped back and felt herself falling quickly, until a pair of strong arms caught her.

"You ok there little princess?" There it was, that devilish smile of his, causing her to blush.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"You know, I've been looking everywhere for you." Soul helped lift Maka up, but never released her hands.

"Oh have you? Doesn't look like you're a very good detective." Maka let a smirk appear on her soft pink lips, before noticing Soul was observing those pink lips craving their touch. He felt his hand lift on its own, slowly outlining her perfectly succulent lips. Maka felt a vigorous shudder course down her spine as Soul's coarse finger traced over her soft lips. **Of course a musician would have rough skin. **Maka thought as she recalled the music room and the grand piano. She thought how the icy ivory keys must have felt under his callused flesh as his long and strong fingers glided over the soft and cold keys. Maka wanted nothing more than to be like those keys, embraced by Soul's coarse fingers.

"Soul." Maka's voice was soft and light, but a longing tone emerged that Soul found rather erotic. Maka looked deep into his crimson eyes and saw that same lustful look as before.

"Stop." Was the only word she could manage to whisper through her lips that were being approached by another pair of succulent lips. Soul stopped dead in his tracks, for fear of what would happen if he stepped over his boundaries.

"Alright." Soul backed away and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you like music?" Soul turned to look at Maka, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'm not one to listen to it much, but I'm open to it." Maka's eyes widened at his precipitous change of character. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and led her to the music room. Maka found herself overlooking Soul as he prepared to play on this ostentatious instrument, and she also found herself becoming more and more excited as Soul's hands hovered over the shining keys. Then it began, a symphony of a soft and light tone, Maka closed her eyes and pictured a little girl and her father dancing across a ballroom floor as the mother clapped her hands and smiled. Then she heard a sudden dark tone strike up, some ex-lover of the mother showed up and stole her away, leaving the father angered and the daughter frightened. The tone picked up, a chase of the villain by the hero, the little girl waiting for it all to end since she was too young to save her mother herself. Then the finale, the villain strikes the hero with a fatal technique and is about to take his life, until a small and very high-pitched set of notes takes over the deep and dark melody. Those little notes overcame the villain, revealing that she wasn't a little girl anymore but now a grown woman that could defend her kingdom. Everyone thought this princess couldn't take care of herself, but she proved herself by vanquishing the villain and saving her father. They all lived happily ever after. Maka smiled as Soul's fingers touched the last keys, ending the strange yet unique melody.

"How was that?" Soul inquired rather nervously, not looking at Maka but covering the keys in alternative.

"It was strange, but beautiful and unique. I rather liked it. It was like you were telling a story and I had to discover what the storyline was." Maka smiled as she looked up to the ceiling that revealed how late it really was.

"Well thank you, would you like some dinner? It's about time for that now." Soul smiled as his stomach growled, making the two of them laugh.

"I suppose every growing prince needs nourishment."

"Haha, well what can I say?" Soul stood up and faced Maka, noticing the change of lighting making her porcelain skin shine.

"Is there something wrong?" Maka looked at him questioningly.

"No, just the opposite, everything's going fine." Soul gave Maka a reassuring smile as they walked to the kitchen, walking rather close. They made some simple sandwiches and headed to the bedroom, Maka put on a simple jade nightgown and walked to the bed, noticing Soul wasn't with her anymore. **Hmmm, I wonder? **Maka pulled out a small box that contained a red book with millions of pages; she found where she last left off and began to write what the day's events were before putting it away and slowly falling asleep. Soul was quite to walk in, he was in his nightshirt but wanted to make sure nothing was disturbed and found some of the servants were still up and told him that Maka had been wondering around the palace the whole day. Soul smirked at how clever she wans and was hoping she enjoyed herself, but he was rather jealous since he wanted to give her a private tour himself. He thought about it and discovered that she must not have known the history and legends behind every door, and she must not have discovered the entire premises. Soul thought what he could do to please her, and then he thought of it. **The beach, I'll take her to my private beach. **He smiled at the thought of going out with her, just the two of them. He looked over at how peaceful she was when she was asleep. He couldn't help but push some of her bangs out of her face as he leaned down and gave her a slight peck before getting into bed himself, making sure to keep enough distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Three: A Day Under the Sun

The sun rose high above the palace, shining luminously and intimidatingly over Bagdad. The city was wide-awake and shops were hustling and bustling with business booming and failing. The only two that were still asleep were sound asleep was the illustrious prince and the temperate princess. Their presence being a mystery to the world as they unknowingly snuggled into one another. Though Soul was sure to stay as distant from Maka as possible, he failed. He ended up subconsciously scooting closer to her as did Maka turn towards him and eventually rolled her way into his arms. Maka felt the sun beaming in from the small crack in the curtains and her eyes fluttered open like butterflies first emerging from their cocoons. She looked to see Soul's closed eyes inches from her face as was his nose and drooling mouth. Maka couldn't help but gasp and try to pull away, only to have the grip around her waist tightened.

"Soul?" Her voice broke the silence, it sounding nervous and unsure.

Silence.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper. Fine." Maka huffed as she neared him and pressed her soft lips against his nose.

"Hu?" Soul's eyes flickered open as he saw Maka's perfect eyes shut and her puckered lips against his nose. He was slowly backing away as her jade orbs reopened revealing the iridescent life that was within her.

"Good morning sleepy." Maka smiled her special smile as Soul found himself blushing at their closeness, still not realizing he was the cause for it.

"M-morning." His voice was shaky and he could have kicked himself for sounding like such a fool.

"Are you alright? Your face is all red." Maka held her small hand against his hot forehead.

"I'm fine, just a little warm." Soul finally regained consciousness.

"Ok, so what are we doing today?" Maka pulled her hand away, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Oh, so you plan on spending the day with me as apposed to avoiding me like yesterday." Soul's tone was a mixture of sarcasm and hidden feelings of hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be like that. I was just so entranced by this palace and I was afraid you'd be angry with me for wondering around." Maka looked away, ashamed of her actions.

"No, don't be sorry. I should have offered to show you around sooner. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I thought I could take you out today." Soul lifted one of his hands, brushing the hair out of her face and lifting the other hand to rest on the small of her back.

"That sounds nice." Maka leaned her head against Soul's forehead, closing her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Soul's breath tickled Maka as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Soul! That tickles." Maka found herself squirming around but never trying to pull away from him. There was something about how he acted around her, as if she was the only person in the world, and she liked that feeling, but she still didn't know if she could fully trust him.

"So, you're going to need a bathing suit, maybe some extra clothes, some simple sandals, nothing fancy today. Oh and a towel, but those we can find over there."

"What? Where are we going?"

"To the beach silly."

"The beach! I've never been." Maka was now completely excited and her unsure feelings were gone just like that. It was something in his voice, some secret he had to make her feel calm and safe.

"Are you ready yet? Can I come in?" Soul let out another sigh; since Maka was taking her dear sweet time deciding which bathing suit she was going to wear.

"Yes, I'm done now." Maka replied, somewhat irked at Soul's impatience.

"Wonderful! Let's see it." Soul became rather excited envisioning his new bride in a bikini.

"Alright, bur no laughing or molesting! Keep your hands at there proper positions, no lower than my hips and no higher than my waist." Maka ordered as the door creaked open, slowly revealing one long curvy leg at a time.

"Right." Soul nodded his head, his hair swishing around. He was already in a pair of dark brown swim trunks and had some simple flip-flops on. His chiseled chest was exposed as well as his perfectly sculpted abs. He looked over and saw Maka in all her glory. She wore her hair in pigtails that fell limp, her face was sweet and innocent and her bathing suit was even better than he could have ever imagined. It was a two-piece, something he was grateful for, with her flat stomach showing. Her top was a light jade shade with two white hearts as the buttons on either side of her collarbone, it was a heart shaped halter-top that was form fitting to her small torso and ended just under it. Her bottom piece was a skirt that was free flowing from her body and had to have shorts under it since it barely covered Maka's endless legs. It was white just like the hearts and had layers of flowing fabric that gave her that girlish innocent look. Her flip-flops were simple and white with jade colored straps across her feet to keep them in place. Maka held her arms behind her back so Soul could get the full view of her bathing suit, but as he continued to stare; Maka felt more and more self-conscious.

"Well, we should go." Maka stated,getting ready to walk forward when Soul had beat her to it. He was standing in front of her holding her just at her waist and closing the distance. Maka was looking up at Soul, whose face was nearing hers.

"You look so cute." Soul smiled making Maka blush.

"S-Soul!" Maka tried to look away, but she couldn't she was wide eyed and mouth agape. Soul lifted one of his hands to cup her face as he looked into her eyes. They were timid and unsure, her lips quivering and her body just standing there, unable to move. Soul couldn't help but smile as he neared her and let his eyes try and bring her back to her senses. Maka couldn't look away; his eyes were filled with such longing and assurance, pure confidence in his actions. And there she was, like a deer in headlights she felt so embarrassed. His lips looked so inviting and his body heat radiating to her cold and lifeless body. Her hands slowly rose and rested on his chest felling his body heat warming her and relaxing her train of thought.

"It's alive." Soul chuckled at seeing Maka finally return to normal.

"Oh!" Maka made a face and was ready to walk off, but Soul wouldn't have it.

"Wait." Soul's voice was pleading.

"Hmm?" Maka looked back up into his bright ruby eyes and waited. Soul looked at her lips one more time before nearing her, their lips brushing against one another. Maka knew he was waiting for her to say it was ok, she smiled and closed the distance giving Soul a light peck and that was all the permission he needed. He quickly pulled her in, sucking the breath out of her with his passionate kiss that always made Maka weak in the knees. She found it harder and harder to stand, as his hands were tight on her hips and her arms finally finding his hair griping and pulling it causing Soul to growl.

"Mmmm, Soul." Maka finally caught her breath as his lips found her enticing neck, sucking and nibbling leaving little kisses behind.

"Maka." Soul whispered as his lips traced her long neck to her ear, licking the outer shell causing her to shiver. She let out a soft mewl as Soul began to nibble on her ear and whisper sweet compliments. "You're so cute," or "That's hot Maka" would be included. Finally Maka's legs gave out on her but luckily Soul caught her and brought her up for one last kiss. A simple kiss on the lips before he brought her legs up in his arm and the other supporting her back, Maka's arms around his neck as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Hmmm, that was fun." Maka whispered as Soul chuckled and finally reached the front door, lifting Maka onto the elephant and jumping on himself. And they were off, half the morning's journey would be on that elephant in the heat, but they would be in a cooler place soon enough.

"Maka! I'm sooo bored!" Soul stretched out, Maka trying to find a safe corner so she wouldn't fall out.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Entertain me." Soul sat up and looked at Maka, a thought running across his mind.

"Fine." Maka leaned on him and looked up at his bright and shining red eyes as she let her long black eyelashes bat from time to time.

"What is it?" Soul was slightly confused and he thought that there was something wrong with his face.

"Nothing, I just think you look much more handsome without a turban." Maka smiled as she kissed his shoulder.

"Is that so? Well I think you look adorable in your American swim suit." Soul wrapped an arm around Maka and brought her in closer.

"Soul, how far away is this beach?" Maka closed her eyes and took in his scent, trying to resist the urge to kiss him over and over.

"About a quarter of a day's journey. We should be there by lunch time."

"Oh, that's not too bad. I'm actually really excited about what it will be like."

"I still can't believe you've never been to a beach before."

"Well my father was very conservative with how I dressed in public."

"Hmm, yet he let you wear those over exposing outfits in the palace? How contradictory."

"Yes I know. So where are your parents Soul? I don't mean to pry." Maka noticed Soul's expression suddenly change.

"Well they're resting in a nearby grave sight."

"Soul, I'm sorry." Maka reached out her hand and rested it on Soul's; he soon took a good grip on her hand and tried not to think about the past.

"It's not your fault Maka, it happened years ago. They were in a terrible accident and I was given the crown and responsibility to rule over the people. I'm not sure how well I'm doing, but I do have numerous advisors and wise men I go to. Believe it or not but your father is one of them."

"Ha, ironically enough, Papa may be an idiot but he knows what's best for the kingdom."

"Yes he does."

"Why don't we rest a while? I'll even let you sleep alone."

"Hmm, but I've grown so accustomed to you harassing me, I don't know what I'll do without your venturing hands." Maka teased causing Soul to chuckle.

"Ha, tell you what, I'm laying down here and you're free to join me." Soul found a little corner and fixed the pillows so he'd have a comfortable nap. Maka crawled over to him and snuggled into his chest.

"Hmm, much better than any pillow."

"Huh, you think so?" Soul began to pet her head, causing Maka's eyes to close along with his own, their breathing becoming in sync.

"Sire, we're here."

"Hu?"

"We've arrived."

"Right, we'll be out soon." Soul yawned and observed the sensual looking Maka who was still asleep snuggled next to him, her torso somewhat exposed as her arms fell behind her in a relaxed position. Her legs crossed and entangled in his. Soul felt all the blood rush to his head as he tried to keep his cool.

"Soul." Maka moaned as she felt his warmth was gone. Her body went out in search for him as her chest found his and she unknowingly pressed herself against him, causing Soul to growl.

"Maka, you can't do that." Soul huffed as the unconscious princess continued to close what little distance there was left between them.

"Mmmm, you're so warm." Maka snuggled against Soul.

"That's it!" Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders and planted a kiss on her, causing her to wake up.

"Mmmm!" Her eyes were wide open and staring at Soul's passionate expression. He reluctantly pulled away and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. You wouldn't stay away from me and I was dying on the inside."

"Hmm fine. I forgive you." Maka crossed her arms and sat on the other side of Soul, creating distance.

"Really?"

"Ya, but I think you're a pervert who has a thing for rebellious girls." Maka looked him over and couldn't help but smile.

"Pervert?" Soul wasn't too happy at that comment.

"Hmm, I kinda secretly like it." Maka whispered as she crawled up in front of him.

"Maka." His arms reached out, but she stopped them.

"Now, you behave until we get to the beach and I may let you get away with more than just a simple kiss." Maka gave him a stern look, as Soul's face seemed to cheer up.

"That's great news because we're here." Soul gave Maka a sly look.

"Oh are we? Good because I want you Soul right here and now." Maka sat in Soul's lap and gave him her begging face.

"You may regret this later." Soul cupped Maka's face.

"I know silly, we won't go all the way, just far enough." Maka gave Soul a reassuring smile.

"Maka." Soul neared her and planted a kiss on her, Maka's mouth opening so that their tongues danced in her mouth.

"Mmm Sou'." Maka mewled and squirmed under his touch, the elephant box beginning to shake slightly.

"Ehhmm, that was nice." Soul jumped out at he gave Maka a hand.

"It was." She didn't argue when Soul left his hands at her hips, the two gazing at one another.

"So, let's go get some sun and sand hu?"

"Sounds fun." Maka reached for Soul's hand as he led her to the private beach.

"It's gorgeous Soul!"

"Yep and it's all private property."

"Wow, let's go in the water."

"Alright." Soul followed Maka into the rough waves, keeping close to shore.

"Weeee! This is great!" Maka jumped as the tide came in pushing them to shore then slowly pulling them out.

"Ya, just hang onto me alright?"

"Right!" Maka tightened her grip on his arm, her small torso rubbing against it.

"M-Maka, what are you doing?"

"Holding onto you why? Did I do something wrong?" Maka was thoroughly confused.

"N-no, but I wouldn't get too much closer."

Maka looked over at Soul and discovered what he was referring to, his face was flushed and she felt his heart beating fast. Her leg accidentally rubbed his leg and felt the heated bulge in his trunks.

"Soul." Maka looked up at Soul's baffled and embarrassed expression.

"I'll be fine. I swear I won't try anything." Soul gave Maka a small smile that reassured her and made her understand his own uncertainty that he was feeling. She merely smiled back and turned to face the not so distant beach and leaned her head against Soul's arm and looked to the sand that burned from the hot summer sun.

"Let's go back, I'd like to find some seashells and collect them." Maka looked up at Soul with bright beaming eyes.

"Right, hang on." Soul grabbed Maka around the waist as he led her back to shore and made sure she never lost her balance. His sturdy arms never letting her go and his face turning from pink to red each time Maka accidentally bumped into Soul. Maka merely giggled and looked away whenever she heard Soul growl in the back of his throat, trying with all his might to ignore his natural instincts.

"Soul, you're being so well behaved, I'm shocked." Maka teased as her feet finally reached the hot sand, as the tide slowly came in to wash her feet off.

"Yes well, I do try from time to time." Soul smiled down at Maka as he led her over to their towels and beach umbrellas.

"Hmm, I suppose anything is possible if you put your mind to it." Maka smiled and let out a soft sigh as she sat down on the beach towel and just lay down and took in the sweat scent of the sand and salty seawater. Soul looked her over and went to get a bucket to collect the precious seashells spread out along the beach. Maka sat up and opened her eyes to see the scattered tropical trees and hints of tall grass and flowers. She looked over at the great ocean that spread throughout the world and she couldn't help but smile at how beautiful it all was and how she could have ever lived without seeing such a view.

"It's so peaceful." Maka brushed her moist bangs out of her face and stood to look over the tropic oasis they were in before looking over at Soul, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"Ready little princess?" Soul held out his hand as he had the small bucket in the other.

"I told you to call me Maka." Maka smiled as she took his hand.

"I know, but old habits die hard."

"Hmm, seems so. Oh look." Maka held out a perfectly rugged conch shell, revealing its perfectly pink underside. She looked over its slick bright pink swirls that a sea creature once lived.

"It's very unique." Soul brushed his fingers over both sides, casually brushing Maka's smooth skin. Her eyes caught his large hand and traced it up to his arm and slowly finding his beaming red eyes.

"Hmm, just like red eyes and white hair." Maka smiled at her first recollection of Soul.

"Or beaming jade eyes and ivory skin." Soul brought his hand up to cup Maka's face as she leaned into him.

"Mmmm, I really like it here. It's so peaceful and serene." Maka closed her eyes as she felt Soul's body heat radiate off of him as he neared her.

"You're so beautiful." Soul whispered under his breath as he brushed Maka's hair out of her face.

"You are too unbelievably kind sometimes." Maka pulled away and skipped off to find a large and well intact sand dollar.

"Cool." Soul breathed as he caught up with Maka and looked at her newly found treasure.

"It's breathtaking." Maka smoothed out the surface as her fingers traced over each and every detail. **Reminds me of someone familiar**, Soul thought to himself.

"What is it?" Maka found Soul staring at her and she couldn't help but blush as his eyes wondered over her body.

"Oh nothing, just looking around." Soul gave Maka a sly smile.

"Oh at what?" Maka put her hands on her hips.

"The sights, they're quite breathtaking."

"Oh are they now?" Maka tilted her head as she slowly picked up on Soul's "subtle" hints.

"Ya, hey do you wanna head over to the cabana?" Soul strutted over to Maka and wrapped an arm around her.

"Sure, I could use a nap." Maka leaned her head against Soul's chest as he quickly picked her up and carried her over to Soul's private cabana. The cabana was lush with pillows, blankets, cushions, and a lot of privacy.

"Wow Soul, this is gorgeous." Maka looked around as she made eye contact again with Soul's bright red eyes as she gave him a smile to which he returned. Soul put Maka down on a bed type lounge on the floor as Soul settled in next to her.

"Come here." Soul stretched out his arms as Maka crawled over and nuzzled into his chest comfortably.

"Mmm, Soul I'm so tired."

"It's ok, I promise I won't try anything."

"Thanks." Maka let out a loud yawn as Soul brought up a blanket to cover them as Maka drifted off to sleep. The lavender and turquoise room was filled with silence as the two drifted off into a much needed slumber after spending the whole day under the hot sun. Time was at a standstill as the two cuddled into one another, their bodies revealing hidden feelings that they were not ready to reveal to themselves, let alone one another. About two hours past and the sun was setting out on the horizon as Maka felt a slight chill come over her, causing her to wake from her deep sleep, finding Soul was once again protectively around her.

"Soul, look, the sun's setting. Let's go watch." Maka begged, forcing Soul up as he lifted his limp and groggy self out to the beach again to watch the sun set with his companion.

"Wow, this was worth dragging myself out of bed."

"Hmm, sure was." Maka leaned into Soul as she watched the colors of the clouds affecting the reflection of the ocean, taking her breath away.

"We should head back." Soul whispered to Maka, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Up we go little princess." Soul lifted Maka up, causing her to rock to sleep. They rested again on the journey back and Soul wound up being the first to wake and making sure he was diligent with Maka since she couldn't find the energy to wake again. He carried his precious cargo close to his heart as they entered the house and he laid her on the bed, quickly leaving her so he could take a shower. He found she had gotten up and got her nightwear together and walked into the bathroom, took a quick back and snuggled into bed.

"Hmm, have a good time today?" Soul turned over towards Maka and let her come into him.

"Yes, I loved it. Thank you Soul." Maka gave Soul an earnest smile as she let her eyes slowly close and let sleep take its course, Soul caressing her face as he joined her soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Four: Thunderstorms

"Hmm, it looks like rain." Soul closed the curtain and walked back over to the bed back where Maka lay. She hid her face under the covers and tried to keep herself from shivering. She tried not to let her body shiver so much, but the fear looming inside her kept her out of control. Maka would never admit to anyone what her greatest fear was, and she usually handled it on her own. She didn't want to let Soul into such a deep secret that she never told another living person, often to deal with the terror of the crashing thunder and the brightness of the lightening flashing in the distance and quickly approaching. Soul quickly noticed that Maka had no response to him, though he tried to strike up several conversations and she usually always had something to say.

"Maka are you feeling alright?" Soul tried to find Maka under all the lumps in the bed.

"Fine." Maka's voice was monotone and carried an underlying unsettling tone.

"Alright then, I guess we could stay in bed all day." Soul lounged out on the bed as he glanced over, still seeing no movement.

"You don't have to, you should go out and enjoy the day." Maka tried to sound sincere, but her answer was more like a request for Soul to leave.  
"If you insist, I mean if you don't want me around just say so. But remember you're stuck with me for a hundred days and it hasn't even been a week yet." Soul shrugged as he got up and walked towards the bathroom, no response. He turned the shower on and heard faint shrieks and cries whenever thunder struck or when lightening and thunder were combined. **I wish she'd just tell me that thunderstorms scare her so much. **Soul thought to himself as he rinsed himself off and turned off the water. He dried himself off and put on some loose fitting pants and walked around with a towel around his neck.

"Would you like some room service or something?" Soul looked over at Maka who got out of bed and was preparing some comfortable clothes to wear.

"No thank you. I'm not very hungry."

"You don't eat much do you?"

"Well I do need to keep a trim waist." Maka outlined her waist over her nightgown, teasing Soul and laughing at his flustered reaction.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that too much. There is a reason I call you little princess, and that's aside from the fact that you're short and young." Soul teased as he walked over to the phone and dialed for the kitchen's chef. As Soul placed his order, Maka walked into the bathroom and turned on the tub, filling it with soap as she slowly got into the steaming hot water and tried not to think. Instead she let her mind travel to another world where everything was peaceful and sunny. She even began to hum her mother's lullaby again as she scrubbed herself and washed her hair with the lavender scented shampoo.

"Hey, I ordered you some pancakes, I hope you're hungry." Soul peeked in and gave Maka a smile.

"Oh, thank you." Maka smiled back, faintly hearing crackling in the background and trying to hide the fact that she couldn't stop flinching every time thunder crackled.


End file.
